The Trio's Trials
by Shadow51247
Summary: Joseph, an average brony, is reading the night of December 20, 2012, when he is given the chance to start a fresh life. When he arrives though, something strange has happened to him. How could this have happened? Why? What will he do? \ARC IDEAS WELCOME/
1. Prologue

This is a tale about a man, his split, and many ponies. Let us begin.

\Prelude/

My name is Joseph. It was December, the 20th in 2012 to be specific, and I was having my usual difficulty getting to sleep. To help with lulling myself to sleep, I had Celestia Radio playing on my iPod, and I was reading. What story was I reading you ask? Why, none other than Fallout: Equestria. For the third time.

I glanced at the clock on my headboard to see what time it was. 11:55. Well, I guess this is the time to see if what everyone was freaking over last year is true or not. The end of the world. Sure, whatever.

I continued reading, but being the slightly paranoid guy that I am, I looked at the clock every minute.

Four minutes. Reading.

Three minutes. Adjust headphones.

Two minutes. The song on the radio changes to _Long Way from Equestria_ by MandoPony.

One minute. More reading.

Midnight. White. White everywhere.

* * *

Well, there's the prelude. More to come. I have some ideas for this. It's going to be somewhat romantic, but comedic as well. I IMPLORE you. Give me ideas of random things to write about. I will use them if I can fit them into the story well enough, and deem then appropriate for the story. At most, the rating will probably stay Teen for this fiction. First though, I will say that the next three chapters are already somewhat planned out. Why three? You'll find out next chapter.


	2. Intro the First

\Intro the First/

_'I feel strange'_

This was the only thought my mind could conjure up in the endless expanse of white. Granted, I DID feel strange. Weightless and incorporeal. Floating, drifting, and somewhat curious.

_'How long have I been here? How much longer will I be here? What will happen to me?'_

**You will be given another life. One of your choosing.**

_'Who said that? Where are you? What exactly do you mean by "another life"?'_

**I am the watcher of the World Between Worlds. I am everywhere, yet nowhere in this realm. As for what I mean by 'another life', it is exactly that. You will be given a new life in the world of your choosing.**

_'I've made my choice. Equestria.'_

**Very well. I shall inform Celestia and Luna of your arrival. Live well, and watch out for side effects from the transfer.**

_'Wait, side effects? Like wha-'_

**Good-bye, and be good.**

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the second most disturbing sight I had ever seen.

I was seeing triple.

Before I could even wonder why, I noticed my mind seemed…off. Like it was fractured and split, yet at the same time, whole. That's when I started looking around. The first thing I saw? From my freaky triple vision, I could see three different ponies. I saw each pony twice.

I was all three ponies.

That was not the extent of the weird though. Two of the ponies were male. One was female.

The female me was a Unicorn, with a coat as black as pitch, a mane and tail of a dark shade of purple with light purple highlights, eyes a beautiful sanguine red, and a dark blue flame as a cutie mark. The name Night Fyre came to mind for her.

Then first male me was an Earth pony. The color palette was the same as the female, with the exception of the cutie mark being black outlined in grey. Black Fyre.

The final me was a Pegasus. Again, the color palette was the same, this time with purple flames. Shadow Fyre.

Now, you may be wondering what my thoughts were through all of this. Simple.

'_I look hot as a mare…'_

After about four hours, I was finally able to control all three bodies at the same time, including simultaneous, but separate, speech. My mare's voice was weird, like it was too high to be male, but too low to be female. I then looked at my surroundings, noticing I was in a park, or garden of a sort. There was a castle near me, with what looked like a small mountain behind it. Canterlot, mayhaps? There was an oddly familiar backpack leaning against a tree nearby. With a quick check, I confirmed it as mine. I decided to do some magical experimentation. I made Night concentrate, and imagined the backpack rising. It worked. The backpack rose, and I directed it to Black, having him put it on. I would check the contents later.

I turned all three of me towards the castle and started to trot over, when I noticed not only one, but both princesses staring at me, confused.

"Hello," I said with Shadow.

"Hi," I spoke with Night, simultaneously.

"Howdy," I offered with Black, harmoniously.

Celestia was the first to regain her composure and speak. "We thought we would only be receiving one here. Why do I see three?"

"My theory is that I was-" Shadow.

"-split between three bodies-" Night.

"-while retaining one mind." Black.

Luna seemed to come out of her trance at this point. "Well that is certainly interesting. Perhaps you would like to come with us and explain how it feels?"

"Sure, why not?" I spoke in unison.

With that, we trotted off to a private room.

* * *

After a good hour or two of explanations, misconceptions, and apologies, we three ponies of one mind exited the room with the princesses following.

"Well, that was enlightening," Celestia said. Her mind still seemed to be trying to wrap itself around the enigma that has become me.

"Indeed, it was," I, through Shadow.

"However, now I must make a request of you," said Black.

"I wish to be taught magic," Night stated.

Celestia nodded. "It shall be done. We will send you to Ponyville to learn from my personal student, Twilight Sparkle. We have already bought you a house near the outskirts of the town. We can give you 500 bits to start off with. That should be good enough to pay for food for three for a couple months until you can find a job, or jobs, if necessary. A royal chariot will take you to Ponyville in about half an hour. Meanwhile, I will send a letter ahead to Twilight to inform her of your coming arrival. Good day to you."

I merely bowed my heads and started for the front gates.

Half an hour later, I was on my way to Ponyville.

* * *

There we are. The first introductory chapter. Feel free to review and criticize. Later chapters will probably be longer. I think I'm safe in saying that I'm the first person to write a fiction centered on a person split into three, while retaining a single mind. And remember, I will accept ideas for chapters. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to PM it to me.


	3. Intro the Second

\Intro the Second/

* * *

Ponyville. I had to admit, I was a little excited. Every brony's dream, right?

My Pegasus self was flying beside the chariot. It was instinctual, flying. Not to mention that it felt amazing, the wind beneath my wings, the breeze in my mane. It nearly brought a smile to my normally stoic faces.

About an hour after the departure, we were nearly to the town. I could see Twilight on a hill just outside of it.

And that's when it happened. The most random thought to ever enter the empty black of my mind.

'_At least I can talk to myself now without seeming crazy.'_

That was completely out of left field. Oh well.

The chariot was finally slowing to a stop in front of a confused Twilight Sparkle. That expression just looked too priceless. I began snickering in my silent way. Eventually I sat down and covered my mouths with a hoof each. She just looked even more confused.

"I thought the Princess was only sending one pony. Are you two her brothers?"

"Sure," Black said. What? I wanted to have some fun with them for a while.

"*Sigh* Alright then, let's get going. I've been instructed to show you to your house and let you get settled in. Tomorrow we start the magic training." At this she seemed to brighten up a lot, nearly to the point of literally prancing with glee. "I've always wanted to be a teacher. Now I have my own personal student! EEEEEE!"

Talk about talk about excited. I hope she doesn't act like this the entire time I'm learning.

After a little while we got to a large building that looked more like a hotel than a house. It was really too much. I could only hope I'd be able to do something with all this space. From what I could see, there were at least ten rooms on the front side of the house.

"I'll let you take it from here. After you're done getting settled in, come meet me at the library so we can set up a training schedule. It's in the big tree near the middle of town."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a while," Shadow responded.

"Right after we map the place out," Night stated.

* * *

The house was even larger than I had thought. There were 12 bedrooms and a full bathroom for each, plus three halves for guests. In addition, there was a kitchen with a dining room separated by a peninsula counter, a large living room that could easily hold a basketball game, a laundry room with three washers and driers, and it was three stories tall.

It was way too much. I was NEVER going to find a use for all these rooms.

Thankfully, the house was supplied with my computers, iPod, and Kindle. I checked my backpack extensively, only to find it empty. I put my better laptop in my bag, along with my Kindle. I placed my iPod in the special pocket near the top on the side, which had a hole for headphones. You can probably guess what I did with that. I set my Skrillex playlist on a full loop.

After a few more minutes of "mapping" I decided it would be best to head over to the library.

* * *

I ended up getting lost somehow. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I found the place eventually though. If my watches were still displaying the correct time, it was nearly seven in the evening.

From what I could see outside, all the lights in the library were off. This could only mean one thing. Pinkie Pie.

Before diving in heads first, I had to brace myself for the inevitable onslaught of Pinkie talking at the speed of light. I might want to brace for Rainbow Dash as well, just in case.

I opened the door, and walked inside. Immediately, I was bombarded with light and voices saying "Surprise!"

If I had not been ready for this, I would have been shocked, maybe even for a few minutes. As it was, I just stood there, looking around at everything. Eventually, Pinkie came over and spun up her minigun of a mouth as I pulled one of my earbuds out so I could hear. "So were you surprised? I was so excited when Twilight said that there were THREE new ponies in ton today and I was all like WHAAAAAAAT and she told me to not be so loud and then I baked you a party and got it all ready in my party cannon which is actually a little hard to do when it's so small and the party is SOOOOOO big and I had to invite everypony in Ponyville because I know everypony and I mean EVERYpony in Ponyville except for you three of course but now we can get to know each other and you can meet all my friends and everypony in Ponyville. And that's how Equestria was made!" Wow, that was all with one breathe. Then again, this is Pinkie Pie we're talking about. Her lungs probably pulled air out of hammerspace.

Twilight walked up with a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry about that," she said. "Pinkie's a bit, well, Pinkie."

"No, no, we totally understand. Everypony has to have that weird and/or crazy friend, right?" Shadow said. "I know we've had a few. Say, are there carbonated drinks here, mayhaps?"

"Yeah, next to the punch. As soon as you have something to drink I'll introduce you to all my friends."

"We'd be delighted to meet them."

With that little exchange finished, I can finally get something to drink. I grabbed a few Sprite-esque drinks and walked back over to Twilight. They tasted quite good.

"Ok, Twilight, you wanted to introduce us to your friends?" Shadow queried.

"Shadow, Night, Black, I'd like you all to meet my friends, Applejack—"

"Pleased ta meet 'cha"

"—Rainbow Dash—"

"Fastest flier in Equestria, in the flesh. Hold your applause please." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"—Rarity—"

"Darlings, you look simply FABulous. You MUST come to my shop sometime."

"—Pinkie Pie—"

"Have you tried the cupcakes? They taste like rainbows!" Dash flinched a little at this.

"—and Fluttershy." All Fluttershy really did was squeak, but it was so cute. I had Night d'aww at that. Flutters blushed.

Then Big Mac walks up next to Fluttershy and whispers something in her ear. She blushes even more and nods. "Mac and I are going to go now, ok? We need to be up early tomorrow for the farm chores. Bye."

As they were leaving, I looked to the others. "They together or something?" Shadow asked, receiving a few nods in affirmation.

The rest of the party went without a hitch. There was drinking, party games, and much talk. It was a fairly good end to the day. As I was lying in one of the bigger beds back at home, enough so to hold all three of my bodies, the last thought that ran through my mind was that I never had opened my pack there.

* * *

So, the long awaited chapter finally arrives. Go crazy. And I'm still looking for someone to make a new title picture if interested. PEACE!


	4. Public Service Announcement

Hello, and welcome to a Public Service Announcement! The third and final intro chapter for this story is in progress (finally) and should (hopefully) be up in the next week. As a side note, I have decided that this story won't bee too long, and will have a definite ending, but it will also become a series of stories after that. The exact details of the stories will be kept under wraps for now, but I WILL say that they will stray away from the poniverse. When the next chapter is finished, I'll erase this and post that in it's place. This is mainly just here to tell you that I haven't forgotten, but I've been very busy over the last two months. To make matters worse, the power cord for the new computer I got for college has stopped working, D:, and I haven't even had it for three weeks yet. Oh well, warranty will fix it. Until next time! See ya!


End file.
